<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weeds and Worms (not gardening) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007407">Weeds and Worms (not gardening)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you still love me if I was a worm?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weeds and Worms (not gardening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com for the inspiration. I really wanted to do something light and fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           The window was open letting in a breeze and the sounds of New York. Benji and Victor were in their bedroom area of their small studio apartment. Victor had a mug on his chest and was laying on the bed with Benji, he had the joint in his hand. Benji inhaled on the joint and looked over to Victor where he exhaled the smoke and Victor breathed it in. Benji was warm and happier than he could ever be, his eyes began to droop, and he didn’t stop them. As Victor inhaled the smoke from Benji’s breath his nose started to go numb and his brain turned to mush. He stared at Benji with nothing but love in his eyes and couldn’t believe that they had been together for nearly 6 years. Couldn’t believe that they were living together in this shitty and cramped apartment that was filled of posters of basketball players and musicians.  Couldn’t believe that they had been so lucky that they each got scholarships for schools in New York for basketball and music. Victor felt great. He felt like he was on top of the world. He looked at Benji and he still couldn’t believe it. Benji was his and he was there and singing the words to whatever song was playing that Victor couldn’t care less about. But there was something that bother victor in his inhibited state and he just had to ask Benji about it.</p><p>           “Would you still love me if I was a worm?”, he said as he sat up. The act made his head feel like it was in slow motion and it felt nice. Benji looked at him bewildered, wondering if he had heard the boy right.</p><p>           “A worm?”, he said to clarifiy.</p><p>           “Yeah.”, Victor said simply back.</p><p>           “You’re high as shit, but yeah. What the fuck?”, he said looking at his boyfriend with nothing except adoration in his eyes.</p><p>           “Just checking.”, Victor replied as he laid back down and acted like nothing had happened. He took the joint from Benji’s hand and tapped the ashes into the mug on his chest. All Benji could think about was that he loved this boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>